finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dummied content
Dummied Features refers to game elements that exist in the game data, but are inaccessible in the actual game. Dummied content may be content used exclusively by the game developers during development, such as for testing various features, or may be content that at one point was meant to feature in the game, but for some reason was cut from the final version. Dummied content ''Final Fantasy II The Killer Bow was never meant to be accessed in the game, but can be obtained via a cheating device. Final Fantasy III The Captain was set to appear as the toughest Goblin type enemy of the game, and the Terrible D. was a dragon with three colored sprites that only appeared in the data but couldn't be fought through normal means. The Fury and Lost Gold enemies were enemies in the game memory complete with sprites, but could not be fought through normal means. Both these enemies appeared as normal enemies with set locations in the Nintendo DS version. Other enemies dummied out include the Phoenix, Fury Eye, Hobgoblin, and Spriggan. The dummied out Adaman Sword has an attack power of 138, but it cannot be equipped by any Jobs, nor can it be obtained by normal circumstances. However, it can be Thrown by Ninjas. Final Fantasy IV In the North American version of ''Final Fantasy IV on the Super Nintendo, nearly all the items that could invoke magic spells were removed from the game and Easy Type, with the exceptions being the Red Fang (FireBomb) and Blue Fang (Lit-Bolt), which are shown in the opening battles. The Blue Fang item cannot be found in the game itself. Additionally, all of the items intended to cure a single status effect have been removed, replaced by the Remedy (Heal). The rare Cockatrice Summon spell and the Alert item would both be referred to as Dummy in the item menus, and all dummied out items still retain their original effects. The only way to access these items is with a , specifically the code that rotates the item ID of the first item slot in the inventory whenever a character is healed. The four summon items have an item description that is not viewable in-game, even though they exist in the game's data. The SNES description is as follows: Caller's Magic Orb. There is a 2-handed Ragnarok in the item list within the game's data, found between the Lamia Harp and the Poison Axe. It does not have a sword icon and has a blank name. If force-equipped to a character, its weapon graphic is the same as the Ragnarok Sword and its attack and sound effect are also the same. It also has the same Holy attribute with an attack power of 200, the same attack power as the single-handed Ragnarok. The only difference is that it cannot be equipped by anyone. If the data is modified to allow it to be equipped, the player will find that it is a 2-handed weapon. This sword is by no means obtainable in any version of the game, and its existence in other versions are unknown. The Hand Axe is another weapon that isn't actually found in the game, but the data exists. It has an attack power of 35, gives +3 Strength, and can be equipped by Cecil, Kain, and Cid. In the SNES version, the Assassin's Dagger was dummied out. The dagger has an attack power of 29, accuracy of 55%, +5 Strength, +5 Agility, +5 Stamina, -10 Intelligence, and -10 Spirit. The weapon can also inflict instant death. It can still be found within the data of future Final Fantasy IV versions. It should be noted that this is not the same Assassin's Dagger introduced in the Advance version; the latter is substantially more powerful with its stats buffed up for its appearance at the end of the game. Certain weapons are able to cast magic when selecting a equip weapon from the item menu during battle. Two spells from weapons did not make it into the final product, however. The Aura Staff apparently was supposed to cast the Berserk spell, and the player can hear its sound effect when used on a reflected party member. The other is the Wooden Hammer, which was meant to cast Thundara, and its sound effect can be heard the same way. There is one empty and unused magic menu found within the game's data, and it was probably intended for Kain, as he is the only character to have an unused two-frame animated sprite for casting spells. In a prototype battle screenshot of the game, Kain has a White Magic command that never made it in the final product. Oddly enough, Rydia automatically gains the Cura spell when she returns as an adult in the Dwarven Castle after beating Golbez - the same event where she gains the Fira, Blizzara, and Thundara spells. Unfortunately, Rydia doesn't have a White Magic command anymore and cannot use her White Magic spells. If the White Magic command is hacked into adult Rydia's command menu, she'll be able to cast Cura along with the other three spells. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ''The After Years has plenty of dummied out items and weapons, a majority of them being from the Advance version. It also includes debug items such as the Tokita Sword, which gives characters maximum stats, and allows them to break the damage limit of 9,999. Tokita Sword is named after Takashi Tokita, who worked as a scenario writer for the original Final Fantasy IV and directed The After Years. There are quite a few dummied out commands within the game's data. *Knowledge: Harley's dummied command; it seems to increase the attack of offensive items. *Omni: Attacks all enemies with a normal attack; it is far superior to the Kick command. *Double Item: Allows the user to use two items in a row. *Double Throw: Allows the user to throw two items in one turn. Possibly an early upgrade to the Eblan Four, but dummied out before completion. *Blue Magic: The last dummied out command, it is incomplete and doesn't have any spells. Two unused Bands were left out from the final version of the game, and they will not activate even if the correct commands are entered, unless one hacks into the game to enable them. They are Blizzara Storm (Palom and Tsukinowa) and Flame Zapper (Palom and Cecil). ''Final Fantasy V The Big Boss, Chimera and Neo Goblin are enemies which are hidden as dummied enemies in the RPGe and ''Anthology versions, complete with sprites. Melusine and Golem, while already appearing in the game, each have another set of stats that remain unused in the game. There are three unused items, and all of them are present in all three versions of the game; the Mythril Staff (attack power of 19), Hematic Shield (defense power of 15 and evade boost of 1%), and Sabre (categorized as a dagger, attack power of 0). An item called "Final Fantasy" appears within the game's data as well. The game also has several unused commands; !Dummy01 and !Dummy02 appeared in the SNES version, while !Dummy02 was modified for the GBA version. In addition, four more commands were added to the original two in the GBA version. *!Dummy01 has no effect in either the SNES or GBA version. *!Dummy02 (SNES) has the same effect as enchanting a character's sword with the Fire spell via the Magic Sword command. *!Dummy02 (GBA) is a non-functional duplicate of the Oracle's third rank ability of the Predict command. It shows the animation, but it does not actually produce an effect. *!Hishou is a duplicate of the Dragoon's Jump command. *!Excite brings up the message "Entranced!", but seems to have no other effect. *!Patarillo teleports the user to random areas across the battlefield where they remain there for the rest of the battle. It doesn't appear to hinder the character in any way. *!Command shows up on the menu, but is displayed as a blank slot during battle. In the Advance version of the Japanese game, Eggman is a secret summon and a dummied enemy. ''Final Fantasy VI ''Final Fantasy VI SNES version has quite a lot of dummied content, from dummied sound effects, dummied actors, and dummied graphics, such as a graphic for a single die rolling, two enemies that can never be battled in the game, to key items that can never be obtained and storyline scenes that can never be viewed. The CzarDragon boss was a dummied boss, and a game script for it also exists on the cartridge. The Dragon later appeared as the Kaiser Dragon, a superboss in the GBA version exclusive Dragons' Den. Colossus is another dummied enemy who possesses a working battle script, so it is unknown why the enemy was never used in the finalized version. A different Umaro battle exists in the game data which was likely meant to be battled in the World of Balance after Kefka's raid on Narshe. However, even if this Umaro has its own stats, it has no battle script. An enemy named "Kefka" appears in the game's coding, but not in-game. Its original intention was to help switch between the phases of the final battle, but a different method was used in the final game. The enemy had the Guard sprite, the default sprite, as its representation. In addition to the actual dummied enemies, other enemies have attacks they never perform, making them dummied features, such as Angel Whisper's Impmare, which was meant to inflict a target with Imp, and Typhon's Imp Goo he was supposed to use at the Coliseum; instead, he only Snorts every turn. There are three enemy spells that are not used by any monsters, and they do not appear in any monster AI scripts, Rages or through the Sketch or Control command. They are Confusion (inflict Confuse on all enemies), Digestive Juices (non-elemental damaging spell), and Transparent (places numerous status ailments on the caster). Some status ailments are "not named in-game", meaning they have no name entries shown within battle. They are Magitek (while riding the Magitek Armor), Dance (while Mog is dancing), Interceptor Guard (Interceptor), Hidden, Chanting (while Relm or Gogo controls a monster), Morph (while Terra is in Esper form), Freeze, and Normal (no status inflicted on character). All these status conditions were left unnamed, probably due to some of them being either character-specific or rarely used (e.g. Magitek and Freeze). In the finalized game, the player can summon Espers via the Magic command, but an actual command called "Summon" exists in the game data, dummied out. The Summon command would have allowed the player to summon their equipped Esper as long as they have enough MP, and it has no limits during battle. The Summon command can be given to characters by hacking the ROM or editing a save state. The Summon command summons the esper the character currently has equipped, but due to a glitch in the code, it can only target the caster. The only espers that can be summoned through this command are those that target the party. There is a bugfix patch that players can use to make the command work on the SNES version, but players will also have to edit their ROM or save state in order to give their characters the command. Some Rages also exist for Gau that can never be obtained due to the enemies never appearing on the Veldt, such as Siegfried and Typhon. Also, while a Rage for the Tonberries exists, leaping to the Tonberries on the Veldt will not give Gau this Rage due to a programming error (this does not apply to the monster called "Tonberry" in the singular, however). Shop Price Modifiers exist within the game, but they remain unused. They are similar to the modifier used when the party leader is Edgar, which halves the price in both Figaro Castle and South Figaro. These price modifiers are: 1.5x normal price, 2x normal price, half if male lead and everyone else is 1.5x normal price, and half if female lead and everyone else is 1.5x normal price. These price modifiers can be hacked into the game, and work perfectly. In addition, various lines of dialogue were also dummied out in the final version. For instance, during Terra's flashback to when Kefka placed the Slave Crown on her, there was originally text where she said "No! Stay Away!" as Kefka was placing it on her, further reinforcing that Kefka placed it on her against her will. There is also dummied dialogue between the player party and Owzer in Jidoor, in which the party convinces him to let Relm Arrowny join the party. The Super Famicom version had Character Classes viewable in the main and Character Status menus; this was removed from the SNES version, but restored in the Advance release. In the Japanese version, the player can rename Cyan's Bushido techniques, but only in Kanji, not Kana. The Bushido renaming screen was removed in the US Version. Within the game's code, one map tag called Esperville links to the esper world map, where the player can explore via Maduin during Terra's flashback sequence. Since the place cannot be entered properly due to being sent there via an event, the name tag never appears. There is a number of equipment protection that is never used, such as protection from Magitek status, Invisible, Doom, Image, and there is also the condition associated with equipment: Once Critical, always Critical. Once a character falls into Critical state, he/she will stay in Critical state regardless of the amount of HP the character currently has. The player can make a fully healed character have the Critical status once he/she achieved it normally, allowing a chance to form a Desperation Attack without putting the character in danger of being KO. Another ability associated with equipment is one that casts Reflect when HP is low; it works similar to the Mythril Glove, Barrier Ring, and Princess Ring relics. A number of character sprites, such as Merchants, the Ghost, Imperial Troops and General Leo, have a complete set of sprite animations like the main party, such as turning their heads, wagging their fingers, and so forth, most of which cannot be seen in the normal game - for example, they all have sprites for casting magic, even though none of them are ever able to do so normally. The game's PlayStation port also includes a menu portrait of Terra in her Esper form, which later appeared in the GBA version. The Ragnarok sword also has an out-of-battle sprite that was perhaps meant to be displayed when obtained from the shopkeeper in Narshe or simply the Esper Ragnarok being displayed in the weapon shop before turning into magicite. ''Final Fantasy VII The Tonberry and Ho-chu are both enemies found exclusively in the Battle Square, but evidence exists that shows they were originally part of formations in other places in the game. The Tonberry was set to appear in the Whirlwind Maze, and the Ho-chu was part of an inescapable formation in the final cave of the Ancient Forest. Because they only appear on the Battle Square in the finalized game, the player can never actually fight the enemies' "true" forms, as all Battle Square opponents have more HP than their regular counterparts. The player can also never receive any Item Drops from these enemies, even if they were programmed with items to drop. There are ten ''test enemies, the most famous one being Test 0, called "テスト０（ガードハウンド）" in Japan (lit. Test 0 (Guard Hound)"), and as êúô0(äñ) in English-releases. While Test 0 could be fought in the original Japanese release, it cannot in other versions. A number of the Test enemies can be fought in debug rooms, while the majority cannot be fought at all. In the Japanese version the test enemies were all named as Test, followed by a number, and then followed by the model the enemy used. In the English releases the Japanese-characters were oddly converted into characters, becoming unreadable strings. In addition, they all appears with the Pyramid battle model instead of the ones used in the Japanese release. There are a number of unused enemy IDs in the game; however, despite them being unused IDs, there are still models that would have been used for the IDs. Some of these may have been fillers, or planned for the game. There was one additional Pyramid after the test enemies, indicating there was another test enemy. An ID with the Bullmotor model appears close to other IDs relating to the Gold Saucer, possibly suggesting another enemy (whose model had not been created) was going to appear there. Two IDs with the Toxic Frog model (one of which is broken) appear with the enemies related to the Temple of the Ancients. Four additional Chocobo models appear alongside the existing Chocobo IDs, and three unused Corneo's Lackey models also exist. An ID with the model of Turks:Rude appears. There is one ID that appears with a completely unused model, and appears as a cyan sphere. The sphere has two floating animations, neither of which loop, nor connect directly onto each other, making it an unusable enemy. The ID of the enemy appears near the enemies fought on the Mako Cannon on Disk 2. It can be seen as a palette-swap of the Waterpolo and Mover enemies; however, the cyan sphere is not semi-transparent like the aforementioned enemies. A nameless attack included in the Dual Horn enemy's AI script is never used. The attack has no stats attributed to it, and therefore inflicts 0 damage and attacks an entirely random target, in the player or enemy party. While the attack was programmed to be used by the Dual Horn, the attack costs 65,535 MP, and therefore the Dual Horn will not use it under normal circumstances. The attack was supposed to be used when Dual Horn enemy's HP falls below 50%. If the attack is used with sufficient MP, the battle message bar will be blank. Within the game data there are eighty shop menus; however, the final thirteen all remain unreferenced within the game's field code. None of these shops held anything particularly interesting, and they are almost entire duplicates of each other, and multiple leftover entries at the end of a series is normal within the game. One other shop remains unused, however. Judging by the game's system, this shop was meant to be the second version of the Materia store in Junon. After a specific story advance in the game, the shops in Junon all update. The Materia shop is coded like other shops, however instead of calling for the second version of the shop after the plot advancement, it calls for the original one. The unused shop is notably unique as it would have sold Magic Plus Materia, a Materia not sold by any accessible store in the game. It also contains Revive, MP Plus, Barrier, and Exit. A sidequest was removed from the game involving a Traveling Salesman in Gongaga. The character would ask the player to deliver two key items, the Letter to Wife and the Letter to Daughter. He also was meant to give a hint to the player on the location of the Titan Materia, and since no other indication has been given in the game, the Titan materia is notoriously difficult to find without a guide. Information in the game data indicates the locked chest in Kalm was meant to contain the Titan Materia, which implies it was moved for the Traveling Salesman sidequest before it was cut from the final game. A further two items were at one point intended to be in the game did not reach the final game. Dialogue in Cosmo Canyon suggests that a Telpostone (a mistranslation of Teleport Stone) could be obtained in the Item Store. During the flashback in Kalm, Cloud's Mother would have given Cloud a "Homemade Potion!". The dialogue for this is still found in the game. See also: List of Final Fantasy VII Items#Trivia. There are also many scenes that have dialogue that exists in the game data, but do not ever occur in the game, such as Cait Sith explaining to the party what Sephiroth Clones are, and a more detailed scene involving Johnny and his departure from the slums. When the player is at the Marshes, each character present will have their own line of text. Despite not being available at this point, Yuffie has her own speech and therefore will never be seen in a normal playthrough of the game. The speech can still be seen by utilizing the Skipping the Midgar Zolom Scene Glitch. Many differences made in the North American and PAL release that didn't appear in the Japanese version were still present on the game disc. Though the Diamond Weapon battle doesn't take place in the Japanese version, the item stolen from it, the Rising Sun weapon available to Yuffie, can be found hidden in the data. A number of unused Materia are also present on the original Japanese game disc. A Materia literally translated as Underwater Breath had no effect in the game. Booster is a blue Materia which has unknown effects. The yellow Law Materia was a merge of Coin Toss and Throw. Designated green Materia existed for Barrier, MBarrier, and Wall, and the latter required the Materia to be Level 2 before learning the spell. Each of these Materia exist in the North American and PAL version, untranslated, but still in the data. The exception is the Underwater Breath materia, given a use during the Emerald Weapon battle as Underwater to remove the 20 minute time limit. The Mystery Panties key item exists in the game data, but cannot actually be obtained. It was intended to be one of three items the player could have obtained in the Honey Bee Inn sidequest. In the finalized game, the Mystery Panties can never be obtained. The Honey Bee Inn contains plenty of other dummied content as well (see the Honey Bee Inn article for details). A debug room exists, accessible through Gameshark. There are ten rooms, with Room 1 to Room 8 going clockwise around the blue circles from the most northern one. Moving off the top of the screen takes the player to Room 9, and the bottom to Room 10. On the left is just a "wall" and moving off the right of the screen takes the player outside Midgar. The names on the blue circles, starting from Room 1 and ending with Room 8 are: 北 (lit. North), 野 (lit. Field), 鳥 (lit. Bird), 松 (lit. Pine tree), 千 (lit. Thousand), 秋 (lit. Autumn), 古 (lit. Old), 京 (lit. Capital). Yuffie also appears in this room. Each room has a practical testing use. Some of them send the player to particular points in the game, although many of them leave the player wedged in walls and unmovable. The player can also face a variation of the Pyramid enemy, which works well for grinding. Here FMVs can be watched, minigames can be played in both their original forms and their Wonder Square forms if applicable. There are also ways to get 99 of every item, a lot of gil, and a lot of GP. Other dummied content: *The Loveless Ticket key item, somehow linked to the Test 0 enemy. *The Seizure status, which is the reverse of Regen, continually draining a target's HP. A similar status was used by Bottomswell, but the Seizure status itself is dummied out. *The Dual status. There is no hint as to what the status may have been intended to do. *A hidden Honey Bee Inn scene with Palmer. ''Final Fantasy VIII *The ''Percent and Catastrophe spells were spells exclusive to Selphie's Slots. Although some data exists for the spells, they don't have their own spell animations. *The Dummy enemy, used as a test for developers. *The track "Raid on Dollet" was used in the demo, but not in the actual game. *An FMV with Laguna Loire and Squall Leonhart looking up at the moon. The description of such an FMV appears on the game disc, but the FMV doesn't actually exist. ''Final Fantasy X The Buster Sword exists as a sword for Tidus in the game data. There is also a debug menu with many options. Some things that can be done are: jump to any point in the story, fight specific enemy encounters, control the enemy party, and make friend or foe invulnerable to damage. ''Final Fantasy XII In the coding of the original are the battle models for Judges Zargabaath and Drace which would however appear in the remake ''Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System. There is also in the original Japanese version a dummied set of lines between Balthier and Doctor Cid but there is no animation or voices, therefore suggesting that it was left out quite early as it was completely removed for the English version (most likely because it wasn't translated). The scene is apparently a slight flashback of Balthier as a judge being spoken to by Cid. ''Final Fantasy XIII An unused, uncolored Cactuar model exists within the game's data. A metallic colored version of this model was used in the game's sequel, ''Final Fantasy XIII-2, for the Metal Gigantuar enemy. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Many things were left out from ''Final Fantasy Tactics or are unobtainable during a normal gameplay, such as two Artefacts that can never be obtained normally unless the player uses a Gameshark, the Leo and Virgo Zodiac Stones. Also, all Spellblade's quotes were left disabled for some reason, but the data for them exist within the game. Two enigmatic statuses are left unused, the first being called Wall. The second called Dark/Evil Looking that colors the afflicted unit in a dark shading and freezes the unit's animation as if it were afflicted by Stop. There are six unused battlefields, but three of them were left unfinished. Hospital in Slums, Warjilis Trade City, and Gate of Limberry Castle are all fully playable without glitches. Hospital in Slums has four rooms, but only one room at a time is displayed. One must rotate the map in order to see the other rooms, and again, only one room can be seen per direction. This map appears right in between Dorter's two maps and Sand Rat Sietch within the game's data; the hospital could be located in Dorter. Inside Castle Gate at Lesalia, Outside Castle Gate at Lesalia, and Main Street of Lesalia are partially finished maps and glitches occur when used, but are still somewhat playable. The move and effect ranges aren't being displayed properly and at certain angle, and the map will not display properly. They can all be access via a Gameshark through the World Debug Mode. The Main Street of Lesalia is the only map where the terrain Road can be found. Since the map cannot be accessed normally, the tile has been dummied out. The description for it states: A man-made thoroughfare. If a Geomancer stands on this tile, they will use the Sinkhole ability. There are quite a few unused skillsets, and most of them have blank names and are duplicates of existing skillsets. Nevertheless, there are a few that are worth a mention: the Esper skillset belonging to a Nether Shaman job class, a blank named skillset that has all the Lucavi's Dread abilities, plus a dummied ability called Embrace that inflicts the Immobilize ailment, which doesn't appear in any Lucavi's Dread skillsets. Another blank skillset condenses the "best" abilities in the game under one skillset: Unholy Darkness (Sorcerer), Dispelna (Cleric), Celestial Stasis (Astrologer), Petrify (Assassin), Shadowbind (Assassin), Suffocate (Assassin), Vengeance (Byblos), Manaburn (Byblos), Vampire (Ark Knight), Charm (Assassin), and Aegis (Cleric). The last blank named skillset contains all of Lucavi Ultima's abilities, minus Grand Cross. The remaining blank named skillsets are duplicates of already existing skillsets, such as Bio (Reaver), Planar Magicks minus Meteor (Bringer of Order), Ja Magicks (Death Seraph), Spellblade minus Vengeance (Templar), and Dragon (Dragonkin). There are three abilities that are dummied out. The first is a support ability named CT 0, means an ability requires no Charge Time and can be executed immediately. The two others are unfinished abilities, Reflect (reaction ability) and Stealth (movement ability). Neither has any effect, but the description of both suggests that Reflect was supposed to grant Reflect status upon being hit, and Stealth suggests that the player was suppose to have Invisible status by default until taking an action. All monsters have flying animation on their sprite-sheet that remains unused, including the Automaton monsters and all Lucavi demons just to name a few. There are quite a few Job classes that are unused in battle, which have a description and stats. Some of them work perfectly in battle, while others glitch. The game assumes that every character that shows up has a job. That means that even some plot characters who never participate in battle secretly have a job assigned to them by the game's engine. More information on these jobs can be found in their respected pages. They are: Cardinal, Duke, Duke, Elder, False Saint, Grand Duke, High Confessor, Viscount, and Witch of the Coven. Three entries in the Events can neither be viewed nor accessed normally and can only be access via a Gameshark. They are the last three scenes of the game. The titles to these Records are: The Necrohol Gate (the cutscene of being teleported to Necrohol of Mullonde), Good-byes (Orran and Valmafra at Alma's funeral), and The Fruits of Endeavor (epilogue scene of Ovelia and Delita). The location (dot) of Necrohol of Mullonde is never explicitly stated within the game nor shown on the map, but it is located within the game's data. The dot on the game's map is directly located in the middle of the sea above Midlight's Deep and below Lake Poescas. There is no road leading to the dot, and the dot cannot be accessed under normal circumstances. The four Sound Novels were completely ignored in international releases and left untranslated. They are Mesa's Musings, Nanai's Histories, Veil of Wiyu, and Enavia Chronicles. The name Rofocale (or Rofokare in the PlayStation version) appears between Cúchulainn and Adrammelech in the game's data. It would appear to be a dummied Lucavi. Saint Ajora's original portrait and sprite are never used in the game and can only be accessed via cheats or ripping data from the game. It is possible there was plan to feature the flashback scene or even the battle involving the young Ajora during his time. In Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions, there's a unused trap in the multiplayer Melee Mode called the Summoning Circle, which would activate a random summon magick when sprung. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance In the coding are several unused character models including a battle model and class for Mewt. There also exists a dummied weapon of ''Battle Scythe, which may have been intended to be equipped by the Final Boss which is classified as a Mace weapon. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift In the coding is an unused weapons set for Grenades which existed for similarly dummied job class of ''Transmuter. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Many pieces of armor found within the game grants you protection to one or many elements, but some elemental protection were dummied out and thus the player can never have their protection against certain enemy attacks. Even so, these icons do have a picture and are coded within the game. The missing icons will only show up in the status screen alongside the other icons if the player use a game genie. They are Earth, Reverse Drain, Damage, and Shoot. Reflectant, a incomplete and a dummied enemy ability. Judging from its name, it would of inflicted the reflect status on a single party member. Allowing the party member's white magic spells to be reflect on the enemy party. Dissidia Final Fantasy Three unused Battle Pieces exist in the data. The second shown piece returned in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy as the Mirror Piece, while the third bears a resemblance to Dissidia 012's Moogle Chalice, with a slightly different coloring and lacking the moogle in the cup, but having the same shape and design patterns. The item looks similar to the Ether item, and may possibly have been an Elixir. Cosmos may have been playable at some point during development, as she has 3 portrait images assigned to her. They appear as dark Zidane portraits, ingame code indicates that these belong to Cosmos. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The models for the two unknown map pieces shown above still exist in the game data, including the apparent proto-type Moogle Chalice. The Ether model is also still the data despite no longer being used in the game. Fragments of data suggest that Aerith may have at one point been planned to be fully playable. There are three slots in the object list for the game's data where normally data for Aerith as a playable character in her three outfits would go, but the locations the list points to for loading data are blank. Through hacking it is possible to select her as a character in Quick Battle, but the game will either crash or fail to load when the battle is launched. She also has data assigned to her to determine which equipment types she can equip. However, it is also possible some of this data was merely neccesary to include in order for her to work properly as an Assist. The game data also has 255 blank slots for downloadable outfits for characters, potentially allowing each character to have several. Dissidia Duodecim Prologus Final Fantasy ''Prologus contains a great deal of data never used in the demo, as it was likely made out of a simplified Dissidia 012 engine. This includes artwork of characters as they appear on the character select screen, battle portraits and character models, and menu elements from Dissidia 012 such as character silhouettes and portraits for the tutors in the in-game help manuals. ''Final Fantasy Legend III'' The Talon unit Warp 2 is listed at the end of the Unit digits within the game's data, and it cannot be installed onto the ship so its function if there is any is a complete mystery. Also found within the game's data, there are four items named after the Talon Crew members. At one point, they must have been able to "install" the crew members like units in an earlier version of the game, but this was dropped in favor of the crew members joining voluntarily and walking aboard. Password, Pureland Keys, and Plutonium can also be found within the game's data, but many of these items are blank in the English version. Category:Dummied Content